New Country, New School, New Life
by indigowolf713
Summary: Beatrice Prior never dreamed she would end up across the world in Chicago, away from her home in London, to attend the school her parents did. She didn t further expect to be sorted into Dauntless, the brave, meet some people who may or may not be crazy, and a blue-eyed boy who gets under her skin and interests her at the same time. T for Tris and I m paranoid.
1. The Tin Can of Death

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic- review if you want to review, hate if you want to hate, your opinion your life. If you would love to review or comment like a lovely, lovely person (hint, hint), please call me by the name I go by: Cade. I have a bit of an obsession with boys` names that can be used for girls but nobody knows it. Also, if you have a story you think`s really good, put it in the reviews and I`ll come check it out. I`ll shut up now and let you read. Sorry if you read the last time I posted the chapter- again, I had to figure out how to publish things. I accidently was half way through the chapter and then published it. Sorry for the mind blub! **

**Disclaimer: Veronice Roth owns Divergent; I own the dog I just had to stop from eating a rock. I`m also not filthy stinking rich. **

Tris POV

I don`t know what I was thinking, agreeing to flying across the world with my brother, mom, and dad when I could`ve stayed behind with Susan and Robert in London. But no, I had to get a fear of homesickness and tag along. Then again, at the time moving to Chicago sounded fun to me. What an idiot.

I look out the window of the airplane; the clouds are still blindingly white, and I have to blink a few times to get the spots to clear from my eyes. As I shut the window, I hear the grumpy, tired voice of the pilot announce, "We will land in Chicago within a half hour, ladies and gentleman, thank you for flying Fox Fire Airlines. Please shut off an electrical devices-," I really don`t think you want to hear the rest of the speech.

My brother, Caleb, stirs slightly from his nap. I got stuck sitting next to him- why`s that bad? He snores. A lot. And talks in his sleep. A lot. And kicks involuntarily in his sleep. A lot. Funny, that doesn`t sound selfless to me. I`ll explain that- we`re moving to Chicago so that me and my brother can attend the school our parents did- Faction Boarding School. Yeah, it`s a boarding school. Fun.

Apparently, you take something they call an "Aptitude Test", and that tells you what they call a "faction" you should sort yourself into. Like a nudge in the right direction. From what my parents tell me, the factions are really, really serious about the lines between them. They have separate classes, buildings, teachers- they even have different ways of dressing and acting.

The factions are based on what human characteristic you represent the most- selflessness, bravery, intelligent, honesty, kindness. My parents were in Abnegation, the selfless. It`s a tradition for alumni to send their kids back to the school to learn there, and the kids usually sort themselves into their parents` old factions. People who switch to another one are called transfers.

Plus, my dad`s good friends with the principle, someone called Marcus Eaton. That also means that I get to have the principal breathing down my neck all day. Eaton`s Abnegation too- so no pressure for me to choose that one at all. A thread of guilt laces in my stomach, turning it into knots. I know perfectly well I`m not going to choose Abnegation, not for the life of me- I`m not selfless enough. Then again, I`m not very honest, brave, kind, or smart either. No problem.

Sorry- fourteen hours in a tin can of death with my brother makes me a bit edgy.

The landing goes smoothly, more or less. My ears popped about forty times, and are currently ringing as much as my phone when I ignore my mom`s phone call. Me and my brother practically push each other on our way out of our seats and out of the plane. We don`t hate small spaces, just being in small spaces together. I don`t really want to describe all the events of getting our bags- takes too much work for something not that interesting.

"Beatrice!" My mother scolds me from the front of the cab. I jump slightly, having been lost in my own mind.

"Yes?" I ask, taking out one of my earphones that blasts Paramore. Her eyes are kind, even though I know I`ve frustrated her a bit.

"Just- nevermind." She sighs, and I get the feeling she`s been talking to be for a while, and I didn`t hear her.

"Sorry mom." I mumble, and Caleb elbows me in the ribs. I glance up at him. "What?"

"What faction you think your going to end up in?" He whispers, and I look at him wide eyed. Does he know I`m going to change?

""Aren`t we both going to Abnegation?" I say softly back, and he shrugs indifferently, going silent again and watching out the window. Something in the pit of my stomach flip-flops. Is he going to be a transfer?

_No. Of course not. _I wipe the thought from my mind. Caleb is as selfless as my parents, if not more- he always has been. It`s like breathing to him. Nothing could change that. Right?

* * *

Thirty minutes of bad, hold-sounding like music blasting over the cab speakers later, we get dropped off on the side of the road at a bus stop. I glance around at the tall, shiny skyscrapers. Maybe this place isn`t as different from London as I thought.

My father unloads my and Caleb`s things from the trunk of the cab while my mom pays the driver. I pull my grey jacket a bit tighter around me, and my grey jeans don`t offer much help against the cold wind that nips at any exposed skin. My parents stayed Abnegation into their adult years- humble, selfless, and most of all, grey.

"Well, this is your stop." My mother says wearily and Caleb and I exchange a glance. Guess this is hard for them too. I would give her, or my dad for that matter, a hug, but touching isn`t something we do a lot in my family. It`s actually pretty frowned upon. I`ve never seen my parents do more than touch hands.

My dad makes sure to program their new house phone and mobiles into each of his children`s phones, and the we stand there for a moment, not sure what any of us should do. We`re saved by the roaring of the bus tires as it screeches to a halt in front of the "FBS Bus Stop".

"Be careful you, both of you. Don`t get into trouble, focus on your studying." My father instructs, and Caleb and I stand watching him in silence. It would be selfish to interrupt. "Marcus will be keeping an eye on you two, so don`t worry, you`ll be safe." _Sounds more like watching us to make sure we don`t mess up. _

My mother brushes a blonde hair out of my face, and smiles softly. "I love you no matter what, Beatrice." And before I can ask what she means, she and my father are gone, back in the neon yellow cab that veers away into the traffic. Caleb glances at me.

"No matter what?" He questions, and I shrug quietly. Does she know I probably won`t end up in Abnegation?

We make our way onto the bus, quickly showing our passes the school mailed to us to the driver. The outside of the bus was strange enough- cut into neat fifths of color, one blue, one yellow and red, one black and white, and one grey, and one black. The yellow and red section had flowers and trees painted on it, with the word "Amity" in swooping, bright red letters. The blue one had an eye painted on it, along with a sort of collage of scientific and math stuff- algebra equations, test tubes, microscopes, radical signs.

The black and white one is arranged in blocky lines, like a bar code. The word Candor can be made out, in the same blocky style, in the upper right hand corner. The last, the black one, has "Dauntless" in graphiti, along with a bunch of other random and colorful art.

But the inside is even stranger.

The seats are each in the same sections and colors as the outside- kids matching the colors in what they wear are seated there. The Abnegation are dressed in boring, blending-in grey clothing. Candor wears superficial suit-and-tie sort of thing- Erudite seems to have something blue in every outfit. Amity is light, flowy dresses for the girls and bright colored shirts and jeans for the guys. Dauntless have piercings and tattoos and short dresses and dark clothing and multi-colored hair.

I swallow and make my way towards the back of the bus. I guess that`s where all of the new kids go, because it`s just like a regular bus back there. I also notice on my way back a group of kids who just look normal- the factionless, I think my mother told me they were called. I avert my gaze from them- they`re the ones who didn`t succeed in their initiation, and got kicked out of their faction.

I take my seat next to a dark skinned, long-legged girl with short black hair. She`s pretty. She looks up at me and smiles eagerly, seeming to be bouncing in her seat. I offer back a small smile as I store my luggage in the overhead compartment- I notice Caleb sits a few seats ahead, near the Erudite.

"Hey, I`m Christina." The girl says, holding out her hand. I shake it hesitantly, and sit down on the edge of my seat.

"B-," I start, but catch myself. My name sounds a bit too normal for this overally abnormal world, so I decide to replace it. "Tris. My name`s Tris." I say the last part half to myself, trying to convince myself to believe it.

She raises an eyebrow curiously, but doesn`t ask.


	2. The Owl Lady and Five Questions

**AN: Hola again for today my beautiful viewers! I have two reviews and SO many views and visitors! I`m so so so so so happy! Sorry... I`m sick... and when I`m sick I`m hyper... Anyways, since I have no homework, I shall give you all a second chapter. Special thanks to **

**The Reviewers: FandomZZ and alexbellafan **

**The Favers: FandomZZ, alexbellafan, & jlees3 **

**The Followers: alexbellafan, Soulshadowhunterdemigod, OscarQ, and Livermore12**

**You guys are amazing and I love you! (well you know... not really love but... you know what I mean) I`m going to start doing a shout out before every chapter where I say new people who do the above. Not trying to bribe you or anything, I just think you guys need a thanks for making me feel awesome. **

**Please review! they`re the most amazing things ever. Let me know if you want anything specific to happen, or if you want a Tobias point of view sometimes. :P**

**Here`s chapter two, hopefully with no accidental mind blub. **

Tris POV 

Maybe it was a bit of a mistake sitting next to Christina. She`s nice and everything, and probably one of the only friends I`ll make here- but she enjoys talking. A lot. Don`t get me wrong- again, she`s pretty cool, and what she talks about isn`t completely mindless girl chat (in my language, that means makeup, dresses, boys…. Normal things) but more what faction we`re choosing- there`s just…. So many words.

I smile and nod most of the time, adding in a few answers where it`s vital. While talking about the "awful fashion sense" of the Candors and Abengations, the bus, once again, recklessly moans to a jittery stop. I glance out the window at the new kids- five of them. The rest of the bus is doing the same; most of the Dauntless even have their heads sticking out the window; but the Abnegation just have a placid, awkward look on their faces.

They`ve been silent the whole ride, heads bowed and hands crossed in their laps. The sad thing, I can perfectly imagine my father sitting there, and managing to look proud despite the facade. Maybe my mother- I like to believe what defines her into Abnegation is the fact she`s selfless, not the fact she can forget everyone but herself and slip into a mindless fashion, like they do. It`s not bad; I just think unless you`re perfectly suited for it, it would be torture. I should know.

As the group of newbies finds their way onto the bus- three boys and two girls- make their way up, the one in the lead gets pushed from behind, and he falls lightly. I almost jump up to help him, but he stands up laughing and smiling widely at the boy who pushed him- an older guy who resembles him, probably brothers.

The older one takes his seat in Dauntless- the girl sits next to him at two booths with a table in between. She has dark hair and piercings in her eyebrow, lip, and up and down her ear. Both are dressed in all black. The last boy, also dressed in all black, is at least a head taller than me. He has short blackish brown hair- I can`t decide which one from this distance. He has a full upper lip and spare lower lip, and his nose is slightly hooked. His eyes are dark- what color they are specifically, I have no idea. Dark brown, maybe, or black. The dark eyed boy sits in the seat across from the other two.

The kids our age find their way through the aisle, talking excitedly the whole time. Christina seems to notice them, and calls, "Over here!" I shrink a bit into my seat. My new friend isn`t shy either. Just wonderful.

They get closer, and I take in their appearences. The girl has light green eyes, and honey blonde hair- pretty, like Christina. The boy is handsome, with tan skin, dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He flashes a white smile as he and the blonde girl sit down in the seat across from ours.

"Hi, I`m Christina, this is Tris. I`m guessing you guys are going to the boarding school, too?" Christina inquires, digging around in her black bag for something.

"Yeah. I`m Uriah, this is Marlene." The boy says, and the girl, Marlene, smiles.

"Your parents were Stiffs, huh?" She asks, looking me up and down, and I blush slightly and nod. "Cool. We`re both Dauntless born." She smirks slightly, obviously proud of her heritage. She has a sweet feel to her, I notice, like a little girl you know is going to smile and compliment you. I nod again.

"My parents weren`t from the school. But my aunt was- she was Candor." Christina admits, and Uriah grins.

"Ah, a little lie detector huh? My brother says that Candors can tell if you`re not telling the truth just by looking at you." He says eagerly, and Christina giggles.

"Yeah, I guess so." She boasts. "Wait, who`s your brother?" Uriah holds up one finger telling her to wait, then stands up in his seat, resting his elbows on the edge of the next one up. He cups his hands around his mouth.

"Zeke!" He yells, and while the Dauntless take absolutely no notice, the Candor and Abnegation stare at him like he`s insane. He might be for all I know.

The boy who looked like him turns around and waves slightly, and yells back, "Hey Uriah!"

"That`s my big brother Zeke." Uriah elaborates as he and his brother both settle back down, and I raise an eyebrow.

"We heard." I say, running a hand through my hair nervously. How much longer is this bus ride going to take?

My thoughts are answered as we pull up to the school. It takes my breath away- five buildings can be seen arranged around a huge common area. A pond is there, overlapped with oak trees and benches. I see a few kids who got here early swinging in what I think are hammocks.

The Abnegation building is a clean, crisp grey building that sort of sags. It blends into the landscape perfectly. The Candor building has the same all-business feel, but more structurally sound. It`s white, with an old-style scale, perfectly balanced, made of carefully sculpted black bricks. The Amity complex reminds me of a greenhouse- it`s tall and painted green, with red and yellow flowers winding around it in vines. The roof is a garden- and not just a patch of rotting strawberries. No, that would be too ordinary. It`s a full-blown mini park, with trees and bushes and I think from here I even see a stream pouring over onto a watermill that then takes it to the pond.

The Dauntless building is the tallest, maybe twenty stories. It`s completely black and, like it`s section of the bus, covered in graphiti. A small vein of black traces itself down to the tallest tree in the common area- a forty foot zip line. _Dear god, these people are insane. _Erudite`s is a dome of blue-tinted glass, with the same eye in slightly darker blue, like midnight.

"This place is pretty sweet." Uriah says eagerly, already jumping up and shouldering his bag. Marlene, Christina and I follow his example. I- accidently, very accidentally- whack another initate in the head as I clumsily pull my bulky suitcase down from the rail. He curses and ducks slightly.

"I`m so sorry!" I apologize quickly, and he shakes his head, recovering and smiling.

"Nah, it`s alright." He assures me. He `s blonde, with a crease between his eyebrows and celery colored eyes. "I`m Will." After introducing ourselves and getting my bag down without hurting anyone else, we wait for the rest of the people to leave so we can get off the bus.

It takes a little while for everyone to sort themselves off, but we finally get into fresh air. I dramatically take a large gulp of fresh air, and Christina laughs quietly. I notice the boy from earlier, who was with Zeke, talking with Uriah`s older brother and the girl, along with a third one who I think came from the bus ahead of ours.

I start to say something to Uriah, but we`re interrupted by a lady with sharp grey eyes, a pointy looking suit, and pulled back dark hair. Next to her is a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome, initiates, to Faction Boarding School, the top school in Chicago. As you know, you`re very first job here is to get sorted into your own faction. Follow me, and I`ll take you to your designated testing area." She announces, reminding me of an owl. Smart and fierce. But a little too mechanical for my taste, and I automatically associate owls with Winnie the Pooh, so I quickly dismiss the feeling.

* * *

I stare at the dark-haired woman. She is soon going to, apparently, be asking the questions that decides where I spend the next four years of my life. Abnegation-borns were taken to a separate room in the orderly office building than the other factions. All of the factions were.

"I`m Tori. Don`t be nervous, kid. It`s just a needle." The woman says, noticing my stiffness as she takes a small needle out of a box. Inside the syringe is a clear liquid. I get the feeling if you uncapped it`s case and smelled it, you wouldn`t get a scent. I notice a tattoo is printed on her neck- a hawk with a red eye. I watch it as she turns and walks towards me. As she goes behind my chair, where I`m frozen solid from the tension that currently winds through my viens, she adds, "This just makes sure that you don`t remember the questions. It`s a matter of security, don`t worry. The test is just series of five questions that you`ll answer honestly- this also makes sure you stay truthful, as to not improperly place you."

I nod. She pokes the needle into my arm, and a sort of cold dread follows as she sends the liquid into my veins. She sits down quietly in the chair opposite of me, and my mind starts to go fuzzy. The last words I hear are, "Let`s get started. What`s your name?"

"Tris Prior."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the effects start to wear off, and I find myself standing and starting towards the door. I blink slightly, realizing I don`t recall anything that just happened after she asked me my name.

I take a deep breath and leave the room, leaving behind the woman the with hawk tattoo and the nervousness that encased me while being there.

Five questions decide how I live.

Five questions decide who I love.

Five questions decide how I act.

Five questions decide how I think.

Five measly questions. That I don`t even know.


	3. Green-girl and Honey Bunny

Tris POV

We`re kept in a cold, plain waiting room while we await our fate. Dramatic, I know- but whether or not we get sorted into the right faction could mean whether or not our parents look at us the same again, or don`t. Like I said, the factions are taken really seriously here. Sometimes it reminds me of a cult or something, just less dying.

Guilt makes sweat gather on my brow, and my leg twitches slightly like I`m on a sugar high. I don`t want to watch the floor, then I have to think about it, and wonder what I said and if my parents would approve. So I look around the room, and discover I`m doing pretty well, compared to everyone else. One girl has turned green, and makes sort of choking noises. I send up a quick prayer she doesn`t throw up. A boy is scratching the back of his neck, then pinching the bridge of his nose, then rubbing his hands five times in unison along his legs, then repeating the cycle.

The stark-dressed business man at the counter, who balances spectacles on the edge of his nose, occasionally calls out names. He then hands the unlucky/lucky kid their results. They sometimes take a moment to consider, or immediately say what faction they want. Some don`t even look. He then hands them their schedule and room key, along with the piece of paper I think are rules in their new faction`s color. At least there`s no big deal made out of it- that was scaring the heck out of me.

I watch as the green-girl gets her name called. She stands, and crosses the room. She looks at the sheet, and she lets out a sigh of relief. I watch as she tells the man the faction she chooses, takes her key and the black paper, and leaves. The paper was black- like her clothes, the rose tattoo on her shoulder, her eyeliner, and the studs up and down her ear.

Her name was Caroline. At least she had a happy ending.

"Tris Prior." I tense as my name is called- I`m close to last, because of alphabetical order. I stand silently, and cross the room. I come to stand before the counter, hands clenched together in front of me, not touching the metal.

The paper I`m handed causes me to blink a few times. There`s only a few words, unlike the glimpse of paper I got from the shaking-boy`s.

**_Result: Inconclusive/Divergent_**

**_Recommonded Faction: Abnegation/Erudite/Dauntless_**

This isn`t how the systems supposed to work, is it? I`m just supposed to be nicely and neatly filed into a faction that I fit into perfectly- why am I labeled inconclusive? _You`re not inconclusive, you`re Divergent. _Something in my seems to think that`s not good.

I reread it maybe ten times before the man finally snaps, "Miss Prior, your faction choice please?" I pause, realizing I must seem a bit idiotic. I snap my head up, and my heart pounds slightly. My brain makes me say my choice faster than I can process or decide it.

"Uh, Dauntless." He stares at me for a moment, pale brown eyes flickering under glass, then makes a slight grunt. He stamps the black paper with a white Dauntless flame seal, hands the dark keys to me.

"Have a nice day."

* * *

Ever been tackled as you walk into your own room, and fall to a hard, dark blue carpet that looks fluffy but _isn`t_, and gotten your named screamed in your won ear about fifty times before you`re finally able to get back to your feet?

I don`t recommend it. Ever. In your lifetime.

"Tris! Can you believe it we got assigned to the same dorm, I guess this means you got filed into Dauntless, isn`t this just such a big coincidence, it`s like we were meant to be friends, you know? Oh! I hear Mar, Uri, and Will got filed into Dauntless too, and-," You can`t blame me for slamming my hand over her mouth. You honestly can`t.

"Hey Christina." I say awkwardly, scrambling up. She smiles, and I notice her side of the room is slightly more… pink…. Than I`d prefer. But to say anything would be selfish, so I don`t- wait. _Tris, you`re Dauntless now. That stuff doesn`t matter anymore. _

"Nice decorating. Very bright." I comment, deciding to go somewhere in the middle, and she smirks.

"Yeah, sure. Don`t worry, I left your own side free to your boring Stiff mind." She teases, and I roll my eyes, hauling my bag onto the black-sheeted black-covered bed. Guess there`s no Dauntless favorite color or anything.

As I unpack, Christina stares at my clothes like they`re a nuclear bomb. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just… they`re so…." She picks up a grey T-shirt between her thumb and index finger as if it`s going to give her rabies.

"Grey? Boring? Stiff? No duh." I say matter-of-factly, rolling my eyes and snatching it from her. She snorts and crosses her arms.

"I`m going shopping later, and you`re coming." Dear God…

"Is that an invitation or an order? If it`s the first I politely decline and thank you for considering me out of the plentiful other applications." I go through the paper carefully. It`s slightly difficult to discern the black lettering from ash-colored paper. No need to be practical though. I am in a boarding school where your life depends on some medication that gets injected into your neck. Nothing`s really done by the book here.

"It wasn`t-," She starts, but a bell rings. I glance towards the door, and the digital clock studded into the wall above it reads, "Dinner".

"I would love to continue talking about the worst thing possible, but we have lunch, and I`m very hungry." I say quickly, and grab the room keys along with the most Dauntless-like thing I have- a black bomber jacket I got when I was on a road trip with Susan through Wales.

As I walk out the door, I get stopped by someone a good few inches taller than me. But then again, who isn`t? I look up and see the hawk-tattoo lady- Tori, that was her name.

"Where do you think your going, kid?" She asks, glancing me up and down. I shuffle uncomfortably.

"Food." I answer shortly and quietly, and she raises a pierced eyebrow.

"I don`t think so, honey bunny. **(AN: Hehe that`s what my favorite teacher calls me)**," She says, and turns me around, looking at Christina. "Does you have anything dark she can borrow?" My roommate nods eagerly, causing a "hmph" from Tori. "Get her in it, please. I don`t want to deal with a bunch of the kids complaining about a Stiff."

* * *

And, now, thanks to Tori, I`m going through my own personal…. I`ll call it Hades. Yeah, my own personal Hades.

Christina spins me to the mirror, almost knocking me off balance. I stare at the mirror.

Who the heck am I?

**AN: Hello peoples! Cade here with your not-so-live not-so-news! **

**Alright, so first, I`m fond of all of you visitors just for bothering to view, but these are the people who get the... drumroll please...**

**Special Thanks Shout Out! **

**Reviewers: thelastherondale **

**Favers: jadepayad01 **

**Followers: 4divergent6, The Linn, and jadepayad01 **

**You guys mean so much to me that you bothered to think me story was good enough to review/fave/follow, seriously. No joke. You`re all supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. No hyperbole. **

**So, today... things happened that aren`t so normal.**

**1. My hot chocolate got murdered by my teacher, then I got asked by my friend why my breath smelled like chocolate.**

**2. I had a mint... so my breath tasted like a peppermint patty for a good percentage of the day**

**3. Instead of paying attention in health, my friend against my will put my hair in a fish tail, then yelled at me for "messing it up"**

**4. Getting a fifth hand bus cookie (unknown to me until I`d eaten it) **

**That was my day... sigh...**

**So, R&R peoples! if you want, I mean... no pressure... but... (hint hint)**

**Tell me if you want anything to happen, if there`s anything I can improve, if you want Tris`s new look to be something specific (I`m a tom boy it will end up like that unless I get other opinions), if you want Tobias POV... Etc. cause im out of ideas...**

**Anyways, **

**Cya`s all Next time I post**

**- Cade **


	4. Im An Idiot- Real Quick AN

**DEAR GOD WELL I JUST REALIZED THAT I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS!**

**JUST... FUDGE! **

**sigh... well... here`s the disclaimer, so so so sory Veronica Roth, I`m just scatterbrained, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth who won`t hold a grudge on me because I said she was wonderful... **

**Alright... so that realization just hit me with guilt, so... lol...**

**Also, would you guys want to see the first chapter for an actual book I`ve written almost half way? it`s about a girl named Jasper, it`s in the future like Divergent, but different, I promise. If you want, review please, or go to the poll I`ll try to have up on my profile thing... I know this is sort of sudden cause I`m new, but I`m new and excited and I love writing.**

**Again, sorry Veronica roth. Viewers, tell about the book I`m writing. If I don`t have the poll up, just do the review I guess.**

**- Cade**


	5. Black Clothes and The Start

**AN: Good Mythical Morning (if you get that your awesome), it`s me with the new chapter (an actual chapter not a guilty author`s note)... speaking of guilty author`s notes, let me again write this so that I don`t forget:**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth and her only, last time I checked, I wasn`t her**

**And what you`ve all been waiting for... not really... the...**

**Special Thanks Shout Out:**

**Reviewers: Does R&R mean nothing to you people? (kidding, I said in the first chapter you can review if you want; I only want reviews if they mean something) **

**Favers: DivergentGames12 (I just got your name, awesome)Followers: DivergentGames12 and twinkestar13 (12...13... heh... I crack myself up..)**

**Here`s chapter Four (4... Four... Get it?)**

Tris POV

I have the feeling Christina isn`t going to let me stay like this for long. I`m dressed in black jeans, which are torn in several places, and a black t-shirt that loosely hangs over my torso, unlike her tight shirt. It`s a bit lower cut then I would prefer, but we had to find some middle ground somewhere. I have black combats boots, and small earrings of dark diamonds stuck through my ears. She had to pierce them five minutes ago. _It still stings._

Eyeliner traces around my blue eyes, making them… not pretty. I`ll never be pretty. Noticeable, I guess- striking even. My eyes don`t seem as big, either, or round. I`m not twelve. Not a dull, boring young-looking girl from London.

"See Tris-Miss (**AN**: **Don**`**t** **hate**, **I** **wanted** **something** **original** **and** **thought** **of** **it** **in** **two** **seconds** **while** **I** **was** **drinking** **hot** **chocolate**), I come through don`t I?" Christina brags, smiling slightly and brushing her dark hair behind her ear. Her effort is useless, because it just swings back at the side of her head.

I gave her a small smile and said, "Fine. You do alright. Let`s just get dinner,"

* * *

"Tris! Christina! Over here! Over here!" Those are the first words we here as we enter the dining hall- the Dauntless building`s, so of course we don't have real tables. The walls are cliff edges but a bit less steep so you can carry food up. Metal tables with shiny black seats are scattered around the room, but not clustered together. The very middle of the room, surrounded by a thick, three foot tall rail, is a pit of raging water- foamy waves, smacking as it hits the sides, the whole nine yards. Very Dauntless. A few kids sit on the ledges, but a lot of them are seated at the tables.

The shouting came from an ecstatic-looking Uriah, who is seated at one of the closet tables to the pit. He is seated with Marlene and Will, along with his brother, the girl and boy from earlier, and two new girls. Christina almost pulls me arm out of its socket as she drags me by the wrist. She takes a seat next to Will, but I stay standing.

Uriah glances up at me and grins sheepishly. "Sorry, Tris. You know Marlene, Zeke, and Will; this is Lauren, Four, Shauna, and Linn." Lauren is the girl from earlier, Shauna is a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes- Lynn has the same black eyes as Shauna, and they look slightly alike, but she has a shaved head instead of long, wavy hair.

I wave slightly, then get dragged abruptly into a seat by Christina, between her and Uriah, and across from Four. He`s the guy with the dark eyes- I can see up close they`re dark blue, a deep, dreaming color (AN: That sound familiar?!)

He gives me a sort of nod, looking me up and down- not in a weird way, a sort of sizing-me-up way, and then looks back down at his food without any real sign if I passed or failed. I raise an eyebrow and mutter, "No, no, don`t say hi or anything." Uriah chuckles under his breath slightly, but silences at a glare from Four. He glares at me. I glare back, both of us daring each other to look away.

"Um... well, I hear classes start tomorrow. What are you guys` classes?" Zeke says from next to Four quickly, obviously trying to distract us. I break the staring contest, but I still feel his eyes on me. The hair on the back of my neck stands up- I`m not a fan of being watched at all.

I hand over my schedule along with everyone else`s, and apparently Zeke`s memory is phenomenal because he goes on and says who has what classes together- I`ll only fill you in on mine.

"Trissy girl, you have all your classes with Uriah, lucky you, five classes with Four, again lucky you, four classes with Christina, two classes with Will, no classes with me, Lauren, or Shauna, one class with Lynn and one class with Marlene. Which classes you have with who, feel free to investigate for yourself." He says, the moves on to Marlene`s classes. I glance at Four, and he catches my gaze again. Somehow, he manages to make that annoy me, and I scowl slightly at him. He smirks, and returns his attention back to Zeke.

I`m left alone at the table with Four because I didn`t want to go across the cafeteria to get food when Christina offered to anyways. What? I`m lazy, sue me.

He looks slightly familiar to me- I can`t really peg it anywhere.

"Where your parents Dauntless?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence. He raises an eyebrow.

"Were yours?" He questions, and I roll my eyes.

"One, hasn`t anyone ever told you not to answer a question with a question? It`s fairly rude." I say, crossing my arms on the table. "Two, my parents were Abnegation, actually." His eyes flash with amusement.

"You seem like a Stiff."

"What`s that supposed to mean?" I ask hot-headedly. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way- I don`t like people who keep secrets, and I get the feeling he keeps a lot.

"Nothing at all." He replies coolly as the others come back. And, of course, Christina didn`t bother to bring me food. Actually, it seems like none of them actually got _food, _just some sort of soft drink and piece of chocolate cake.

"I don`t assume there`s a carrot or something hid in that, is there?" I ask, poking the cake with my fork. I`m not one to complain about cake, don`t get me wrong…. It was just a bit strange, especially compared to the strict, bland diet I ate at home.

"Don`t question tradition, Trissy." Lauren says, smiling slightly. It sort of looks sad to me, like Lynn`s face- but at least Lynn is just grumpy and doesn`t try to hide it. Again, I hate it when people are dishonest, or don`t trust you enough to tell you how they feel. I`m weird like that…. It honestly just irks me. I feel a tug in my gut at that- how long until my parents get the paper with my faction choice on it? I wonder if they`ll think it`s a betrayal, or just me going where I belong. I doubt the latter.

"Yeah. We don`t eat actual food first night- where`s the fun in that? They don`t even sell actual food on Choosing Day. Same as they don`t expect us to sleep tonight." I choke on my hot chocolate, and Zeke bursts out laughing. Uriah seems a bit lost as to why what he says is funny, then he realizes and he turns a bit red. The others catch on and start laughing too, and realizing I made a mistake, I sort of shrink into my seat. I cover my face with my hands slightly, not wanting to look anywhere.

"The Stiff`s got creative mind- see something new every day." Will comments, grinning widely, and I squeak slightly.

"They don`t mean _that, _Tris- there`s a party going on, always thrown here in the lunch room, on Choosing Day. Goes from ten at night to whenever everyone goes home." Marlene tells me, graciously averting the conversation away from me. Zeke grins.

"Yep, and if you don`t go, I promise you no one will acknowledge you as Dauntless. Remember Millie?" He says, and that starts a whole new conversation with Shauna, Lauren, and Uriah. Four glances at me and smirks.

"So, Trissy, you're a Stiff born?" He asks, and I shrug carefully, still a bit mortified- if that`s possible-, and he chuckles. I narrow my eyes at him, hoping to my glare actually looks like a glare.

"Yeah- my parents are friends with the prinicipal, so they`ll probably get to know I disappointed them first hand." I joke, but behind the tone is a bitter foundation. He tenses at the word _principal._

"Oh." He says, and drops the conversation by lowering his eyes from mine, and continuing on with Christina`s.

That`s when the first horrible event in the best and worst week of my life begins.

"Ooh, a Stiff."

**AN: Well, that`s chapter four. Hope you guys like it- **

**R&R if you want, please do though, tell me if you want anything to happen, check out my poll on my profile**

**Now... drumroll please... these are the fun things I`m going to start posting at the end. If you don`t want to see them, the first, top of the page is the serious stuff you need to know, the one at the bottom, (this one for example) will be for fun stuff. Here we go...**

**Band of the Day: Panic! at the Disco (except the Pretty... Odd. album, sorry brendon & spencer) **

**Song of the Day: Brick by Boring Brick, by Paramore**

**Book of the Day: City of Bones, Mortal Instruments Series, by Cassandra Clare (I would include the others, but I haven't read them yet) (and so sorry for anyone who read the Book of the Day before someone told me I messed up her name and did immortal instruments, I was tired... forgive me lol)**

**Shakespearean Insult of the Day: "Thou art a boil, a plague sore"... yes. these are real. I have a mug.**

**Alright, thanks for reading, **

**I gotta bounce,**

**-Cade **


	6. Columbus and Coffee

**Top AN: Good Mythical Morning everyone (look to the bottom), this is chapter five of, abbreviation warning, NCNSNL. You can`t blame me for not wanting to say all that, right?**

**Alright, first off- **

**Disclaimer: I`ve been fairly certain I didn`t write Divergent for a while now. **

**Alright... here we go with the... wait for it... (you know where this quote is from, you`re amazing)...**

**STSO! (special thanks shout out in abbreviation form)**

**Reviewers: dweedle doo, alexbellefan, Ajdivergentbrain (your name rhymes! sorry I didn`t put you in the last one, there`s a long story behind that), and luvbooksforever**

**Favers: booklover2016 and luvbooksforever (there seems to be a theme in those two... can`t put my finger on it... :P)**

**Followers: booklover2016 and YourNotGonnaChangeMe (love your username) **

**And Special Special Thanks Shout Out to dweedledoo for telling me about my mistake in the name of the Book of the Day`s series and author`s first name, I kept my promise and put you in here :) **

**Alright, I want this story to be VERY viewer/visitor/reader interactive, which is why there`s the poll on my profile page (hint hint) and the new contest I`m starting. If you have a really good idea for an OC character, from whichever faction you want, guy or girl, good or bad, allergic to cats or not allergic to cats, review or pm me and the best one will be a main character or not (whichever you prefer) in NCNSNL... I just wanted to do one of these. **

**Also, I don`t really like the way most fanfics portray Lauren, Peter, Drew, Molly, and Eric- complete slut (Lauren) or complete insane evil (the others), these guys will be more grey instead of black and white; I aim to make this story more realistic. I`m not saying the ones who portray those people like that are bad, just that I want mine to be different. **

**Anyways, R&R, check out the poll, submit your person, don`t lick trees, Here`s chapter five **

Tris POV

I tense, and glance over my shoulder. My eyes are met by a tall, gangly boy with a rare collection of piercings all over his face. He smiles cruelly, making the maybe dozen in his lips stretch their holes, and I wince with pity. That has to hurt. His hair is shoulder-length, jet black, and greasy- he reminds me of the stereotypical Dauntless my parents` would expect. The worst of Dauntless.

He plops down next to me, a bit violently, knocking Uriah out of his seat and onto the floor with an _oomph. _

"You`re the new Stiff transfer, huh, girlie?" He sneers, but managing to twist it into a sort of smile. "Hmm. You sure you`re old enough to be here?" I feel heat rise to my face, and his expression- I don`t know what to call it- widens. I notice the others glaring at him

"Get lost, Eric." Zeke says tiredly, and he laughs quietly.

"No can do, kid." Eric says smugly, and he glances me up and down again. He stops at… a not very polite area, I`ll say that. "You look like you`re twelve, Prior." How did he find out my last name?

"Well I certainly don`t punch like a twelve year old." I snap, and his eyes flash to mine.

"You little-," He says, starting to stand up, but Four cuts him off, also rising.

"Care to finish that sentence, Eric?" He asks in a low, deadly voice that sends goose bumps up and down my arms. Apparently Eric senses it too, and he narrows his eyes slightly.

"Whatever." He mutters, and stalks away. Something about him unsettles the room, and it`s sort of quiet as he goes and sits with a mousy haired girl, a shiny-haired boy, and another kid **(AN: I have no idea what Drew looks like.) **I get the feeling he won`t let this go.

As Four sits down, Lauren tilts her head slightly, smiling, and gives him a quick kiss. He smirks slightly, but pulls away and goes back to eating. I still notice the flash of sadness in her eyes, and she turns away. I guess they`re together then. I shift carefully in my seat, focusing on my plate. I`m not the biggest fan of PDA- guess it`s because of where I was raised.

Class the next day scares me. My stomach churns loudly- I was homeschooled, if I didn`t mention that. Robert and Susan were my friends because they were our neighbors- I met all of my friends through them. I`ve ever been to an actual _class _before, though. This was either going to end wonderfully or terribly.

The rows are neatly arranged in, well, rows, and the Smart Board at the front blinks with automatic light. The teacher- I think her name was Mrs. Johnson- was already at the front, arranging some things for the History lesson. Uriah, Four, and Christina are with me; I don`t understand that, since Four is two years ahead of me. I ask, and Uriah tells me that the grades mingle in Dauntless- it doesn`t matter here.

Like common sense. Just for an example.

* * *

Ok. I can`t tell you _how_ I fell asleep exactly, or _when_ I did- but I fell asleep in my first class of my first year of boarding school. This is how it goes.

"Ms. Prior? Ms. Prior!" I bolt awake, jumping slightly, and find myself face to face with the glasses covered eyes of Mrs. Johnson.

"Huh?" I ask groggily, and snickers run through the class. I feel my face heat up as twenty nine pairs of eyes turn on me.

"You were sleeping in my class." Was it really needed to finalize that? I do the first thing that comes to mind- deny it.

"No I wasn't." I reply quickly, twiddling my thumbs awkwardly, and she raises her eyebrows in disbelief. More laughter is coming, but a little more scattered and a little more nervous. Maybe this wasn`t such a good idea.

"Then answer my question: why is he the father of our country?" I`m not proud of what I say next. I`m really not.

"Christopher Columbus?" I ask groggily, my tone wary and dumb-sounding. Laughter erupts, and my face turns red.

"George Washington, Trissy." Four whispers, leaning across the aisle slightly. I blink, then slowly sink into my seat, hands covering my face. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. That produces more laughter.

* * *

"Here you going, Tris Miss, your first Dauntless coffee. Sip it, and make Stiff history." Christina says as she plots down next to me for lunch. The two classes after History- Biology with Miss Mathews and Latin with Ms. Tori- were pretty boring- didn`t want to bother you with that. Just syllabus and syllabus and rapid words spoken in a language trying to deliberately give us a headache. Lovely Dauntless teachers.

I sip it quietly, not giving it any second thought. As the others seat around us, I start to scribble my name in cursive on the signature part of my paper. I won`t be the one to have a syllabus late for Mathews (by the way, she`s the owl-lady who told us about the tests. Funny how things connect, huh?).

"Preparing early, huh?" Uriah questions, taking a seat next to me, and I shrug.

"She scares me. I can`t take no notice of that." I admit, and he laughs. I notice some people glancing at me, and snickering, and I raise an eyebrow. Then I remember first period.

"It was one time! I was tired!" I snap at the table behind me, and they just laugh harder. More openly, I guess, for my benefit. (Note the sarcasm).

"What the heck did you do?" The question comes from Marlene, who takes her seat across from Uriah. Christina pipes in from the shiny black stool next to me.

"Ooh let me tell it Tris, let me tell it," She begs- and I mean all out _begs._ The whole sad-faced, puppy dog eyes, pouting lip, hands clasped together _begging. _

"Just... Go." I relinquish, and that starts that storm. As the laughter starts to form from Christina`s impression of my half-dazed answer, which was forced upon me unfairly by a teacher with little pity for children, might I add, I continue with my papers. I double check the supplies list, just to make sure I don`t have to stop at the God forbidden school store. I passed by it on the way here- basically it`s Abnegations handing out things with big smiles. Big, _fake_ smiles. I`m probably the only one who can tell they`re fake- but then again my childhood was a breeding ground of forced generosity and petty smiles.

"Where`d you get this, Christina, it tastes sort of funny." I state, trying to break the conversation at my expense, swishing the warm caffeine around in my mouth.

"The dumpster." I feel bad for Zeke, who made the mistake of sitting in front of me while I spit out a mouthful of scolding hot coffee.

**Bottom AN: **

**Well, that was the fifth chapter, love, hate, confuzzled, feel free to tell me and express your emotion, whatever it may be. Thanks again to all the people who`ve stayed with this story to chapter five, it might not seem that big of a deal to you guys, but it is to me. Also, sorry this chapter is sort of shorter than the others- the chapter also has a lot of author note. I apologize. I`m long winded. **

**Guess what? I HIT 800 VIEWS! I don`t know about you guys, but that`s just exciting for me considering this is the third day it`s up! Alright... here we go...the Objects of the Day... **

**Band of the Day: The Giving Tree Band (yes. I looked this up.) **

**Song of the Day: The Giving Tree, Plain White T`s **

**Book of the Day: The Giving Tree, Shel Silverstean **

**See a pattern in those? no... give you a hint... it is generous and has leaves **

**Shakespearean Insult of the Day: "Bolting-hutch of beastliness"... feel free to use this on your friends/enemies/pets/things that you run into **

**Random Thing of the Day: Rhett and Link. Watch their youtube channel- they`ve made me laugh so hard, my stomach hurts and I`m crying. you won`t regret it**

**I also have another contest. One event in this chapter (and their will be several) has happened to me, and has given me a nickname for life. Here are the events.**

**a- Getting checked out by a guy and threatening him**

**b- the Columbus thing **

**c- been given food out of the trash can **

** If you can guess not only which event was real, but also what my nickname is, I will let you give the Book, Band, and Song of the day- the insult too if you know one. If you guess only the event, you can give one of those three. Savvy?**

**Alright, don`t forget, R&R, the poll, both contests, **

**asta la vista suckers (in the nicest possible way),**

**-Cade **


End file.
